


Convenience store

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, virgin eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: “Ok now,” you gently put your hands on his thighs, “Spread your legs wide for me.”You feel him tremble, looking both unsure and ashamed at the same time, but he still open his legs a little so you can sit between them.Or how you jerk off Eugene in the backstore of a convenience store and now he's your new favorite sex toy ;)





	Convenience store

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm looking for a beta-reader. Pm me if interrested! I have a lot of Eugene's smutty stories in need of beta-reading!

Convenience store

 

 

On a run with Eugene, you stumble upon a convenience store. It was in an area Daryl and Michonne already cleared and it was close to Alexandria, so your chances of meeting a walker were pretty low. They already got all the food and hygienic products they could bring back, but the backstore required a nip code and you were the girl for the job. Eugene insisted to come with you even if you could easily handle walkers on your own. Having company was great, especially Eugene: he was quiet and bright, exactly your type of guy.

You unlock the strong metal door of the backstore effortlessly: finding the code was quite easy. The black paint of some numbers was almost gone while others seems like new, so you knew the number 1, 5 and 8 were used for the code. Once in the backstore, you look back the door and quickly take a look around. No walkers. It would have been a pain in the ass to die at work during the end of the world. You and Eugene start to look for anything useful in the backstore. You found more canned food, flashlights, batteries, chocolate bars, water bottles and wine. You were filling your bag when Eugene stops you.

“Most flashlight require 2A batteries, why you taking 3A?”

“My sex toy require 3A.”

You were so lost in your thoughts; you froze when you realized what you just said.

“Pardon me?”

You look down at Eugene sitting on the floor by your side, holding canned food he just found. He was looking up at you in shock. You sigh loudly and roll your eyes.

“God Eugene, I'm a grown up woman and women get horny too, you know? It's not just a guy thing.”

He keeps looking at you with a serious face, timidly rambling in his Texan brawl.

“You shouldn't be joking about that. You don't know how hard it is to stay decent in a world where laws are pretty much inexistent. Keeping my hands to myself when I'm surrounded by so much beautiful ladies is a daily struggle and no amount of rubbing it quickly in my 5min shower would suppress my sex drive. Now all I can think of is you pleasuring yourself while I will be sleeping tonight.”

His cute putty face almost makes you feel sorry for him. Poor guy having to keep still in his bed while you will be having fun with your little batteries powered lover right in the next room.

“It's been a long time since you haven't touched yourself, isn't? You have to do it more often because being horny is like going to the grocery store while you are hungry: you just want to eat everything.”

He looks away nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. A light red shade starts to color his cheeks.

“I did it in my morning shower.”

You shook your head.

“I'm not talking about cumming, but a real orgasm.”

He looks back at you with a puzzled expression on his face.

“What's the difference?”

You smile. The fact he never experienced a real orgasm kind of turn you on. The idea of being the first one to teach him about this is quite exciting.

“Coming after rubbing it in a 5min shower is like a chocolate bar: it keeps you satisfied a few hours.” You lower your voice and inched near him. “An orgasm is when your legs are still shaking after and you have to wait a few minutes to catch your breath. It’s way more satisfying. Your hands are not doing a very good job.”

You can see him storming with thoughts, and from the way he raised his knees to his chest in an awkward tentative to hide his arousal, you knew those thoughts were dirty.

“What solution do you suggest?” he stutters quietly, almost too shy to ask.

You put up the straightest face you could pull off and says in a matter-of-factly voice:

“You jerk off until you almost cum then you stop and wait a moment before resuming. It make your orgasm more intense and therefore, more satisfying.”

The way he looks at you with his sad putty face make your heart miss a beat. He was so adorable.

“I can help you if you want.”

His eyes got round in shock. You have a feeling it was the first time a girl offers him a hand, quite literally. He nervously looks down to his knees.

“I told you no to joke about that.”

“I'm not joking.” you smile and motion to the sleeping bags you settle earlier nears the desk. “We aren’t supposed to come back today anyway, so why don’t we take a little break?”

The way he looks at you speechlessly made you giggle. He stands up and you saw in his pant he was clearly turned on by this idea. Without a word, he sits down on his sleeping bag and you join him.

“It’s not a joke, doesn’t?” He asks nervously in his brawl. “Because if it’s a joke then it’s really not funny…”

“Not a joke, I promise…”

He trembles as you ran your hands on his thighs and lick your lips, looking at him like a lion look at an antelope.

“But you have to be good and do as I say, ok?”

He quickly nod and you smile, pleased. You help him remove his cargo pants and push him down on the sleeping bag. He awkwardly pulls down his shirt to hide the bulge in his black boxers, but you gently take his hands away.

“You don’t have to be shy, Eugene. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

He gulps nervously and nods, trembling as you slowly slide your hands to his hips and start taking down his boxers. He lets out a strangled whine as you expose his hard length inch by inch. You took off his boxers and threw them with his pants, deciding he could keep the shirt on for now.

“Ok now,” you gently put your hands on his thighs, “Spread your legs wide for me.”

You feel him tremble, looking both unsure and ashamed at the same time, but he still open his legs a little so you can sit between them. He starts rambling about how embarrassing this is, but his hard leaking cock definitely proves you he loved it. You smile and push a bit more on his thighs.

“Come on; open wide… unless you changed your mind about this?”

He franticly shook his head and spread his legs, hiding his face with his hands.

“I feel so exposed, this is indecent…”

You let your finger run on the inside of his thigh and he shivers, his dick pulsing in anticipation with pre-cum oozing out. Holding his hip with one hand, you lightly tease his cock with your other hand, rubbing your thumb on the head of his length, playing with his pre-cum. You look in awe at the string of pre-cum linking your finger to the tip of his dick.

“You don’t seem to care about how embarrassing this is, look at how wet you got…”

The shy whine he lets out was definitely unmanly and you absolutely loved it. Playing with Eugene is officially your favorite hobby now.

“You have to tell me when you’re about to cum, ok?”

“I won’t last long…”

You smile and start jerking him lightly, slowly picking up pace. He was still hiding his face in his hands, squirming and moaning like a college girl. Eugene was panting hard and you knew he was close. You stop and scold him.

“I told you to tell me when you were about to cum.”

He shyly takes down his hands. His face was red and he stutters in his brawl.

“Sorry… I just… it felt so good… I couldn’t get myself to tell you…”

You notice he was trying to get his hand to finish the job and you slap his wandering hand away before taking out your belt to tie him up to the shelves behind him.

“That’s not fair! Asking me to hold back is like bringing me to an all-you-can-eat buffet and telling me…”

“This is not a buffet. This is gastronomy and you must take your time to truly enjoy it.”

“I am enjoying it!”

You look down to his engorged cock and he blushes deep red, but didn’t look away. Now he can’t hide being his hands anymore and you love the shy but eager expression he was making.

“Of course you enjoy it…” you says in a soft sensual tone, running one finger along the veins of his leaking rock hard arousal.

“Please…” he starts begging, almost crying. “Please let me cum…”

“I thought I was supposed to show you how to get an orgasm? You can cum quite quickly on your own.”

His only reply was a soft moan as you get a hold on his dick and start rubbing once again, being careful not to let him cum. You lube him with his pre-cum; your hand was sliding up and down with a lewd wet sloppy noise. He throws his head back and arched, legs shuddering, lightly trusting up in your hand, so you stopped again. Eugene let out a whimper and he begs you to let him cum.

“I can’t take it anymore,” his voice was trembling with need, “Please Y/N, I’m going crazy…”

It feels so good to have him writhing under your touch, knowing you are the one having this effect on him make you warm inside. You grip the base of his cock firmly to prevent him from coming before you allow it and lean down, lowering your face near his crotch. You know he can feel your breath on his arousal as you ask him:

“It’s way too soon; don’t you want me to lick you before?”

He groans deeply in response and you pull out your tongue, barely touching his manhood. The pre-cum oozing out of his tip run down his length and you catch it with your tongue, slowly licking up to his swollen head. You watch in delight as his eyes rolls up and he throws his head back with an unmanly moan.

“Look at me or I stop.”

He immediately looks down. His face was tomato red and his legs were trembling, but no matter how much he wanted to cum he couldn’t, your hand preventing it. All he could do is watch as you teasingly slowly take his cock in your mouth. You let your tongue run along the shaft as you pull up your head, swirling your tongue around the tip before swallowing him again. You had to put your other hand on his hip to hold him still, feeling his control quickly drifting away: he was pulling on his tied hands erratically, trying to get free. Imagining what he would do to you if he gets free made you moan around his dick. You love teasing him, feeling him pulse inside your mouth and knowing he want so desperately to cum.

“Aren't you a good boy?” you purr, looking at his blue eyes clouded with pleasure.

You rose up to look at his flustered face, still holding his cock tightly.

“You want release, don’t you?”

He nods eagerly and you smile.

“It’s alright.”

You loosen your grip and start jerking him again. He was so damn wet and harder than ever. Eugene groans loudly in reply.

“I will look at you while you dirty your own stomach with your cum. You would like that don’t you?”

The little shy squeal he lets out made you shivers with excitation.

 “Come on now sweetie, show me the lewd expression you make when you orgasm… Let it go.”

He turns his head and closes his eyes in embarrassment, toes curling, trusting up and moaning shamelessly, before all his body shakes and he comes on his chest. The sight was breathtaking. Knowing you were the reason he’s bucking like an animal and spurting cum all over his stomach gave you a satisfaction you never experienced.

Once he finished cuming, his legs were still trembling and he was trying to catch his breath.

“Better than a quicky rub in the shower, doesn’t?”

Eyes still clouded with pleasure, Eugene couldn’t for a word, so he just nods before looking down at his mess.

“What about you return the favor? Not today, but you owe me one.” You say in an amused tone, already thinking about all the things you want him to do to you. He nods again and you smile. You really find anything in a convenience store nowadays, even a sex toy that doesn’t require batteries.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more Eugene's smutty fics! Same username


End file.
